Vampire Lust
by Blood-Thirsty-Goth
Summary: When a group of vampires is out to kill you...who are you to turn to? You can't tell your human friends and you can't talk to full fledge vampires. What are you to do half breed? Batista/OC
1. Chapter 1

_**Dani: Okay this story is not only my own but I am co writing this with a really close friend of mine.**_

_**Batistamuse: Who Dani?**_

_**Dani: Carrie aka coolchic79260 :D **_

_**Batistamuse: Hi Carrie :)**_

_**Dani: Alright..now I do not own Carrie nor do I own anyone else in this story as of right now except for Danelle. :) Enjoy**_

_**Dani's P.O.V.**_

_***Dream***_

I walked down the dark hall. Lights dim. I was not afraid though. That is...until I heard footsteps. I stopped. As did the footstep. I continued down the hall. Then again, the footsteps continued. I'm not the one to get scared or get freaked, but this..presence....it was...dark..._really _dark. I listened closely stopping in my tracks. Again the footsteps stopped. This time though the presence was close. So close I could feel their breath on my neck. As I turned around to face my assailant, I was pushed roughly into the wall. "Ugh....." I groaned. I looked up at my assailant. I glared at him. "You..." I growled.

"Hello to you too princess." he replied smirking. "Get off of me..._now_!" I demanded. "Mmm....I don't think so." He replied smirking. I struggled, but his grip on me was tight. "Hold still." he told me. Before I could do anything he started kissing my neck. I struggled to get away. But his grip grew tighter. "You're mine....and there's nothing you can do about it....!" he said smirking. He opened his mouth, his fangs glistening, and sunk his fangs into my neck. "No!!!" I cried as I felt him draining me of my blood.

_***End Dream***_

"No!" I cried snapping my eyes open and sitting up straight. I looked around to see my co workers look at me worriedly. Well except one. Dave just sneered and glared, while John, Matt, Jeff, and Yoshi looked concerned at me. "Dani-chan....(O) genki desu ka?" (Are you okay/how are you/are you fine) asked Yoshi. "Hai, genki desu." I replied slightly panting. "Sorry if I worried you guys." I said looking at everyone and glaring at Dave. He just sneered and turned his head back to staring out of the window of the car. "Are you sure your okay?" asked Evan. "Yeah...just a bad dream is all no worries." I replied laying my head against the window. "Well alright Dani...if you say so." Jeff said giving me a look. "I'm sure skittles." I replied calling him by his nickname. Jeff just stuck his tongue out at me.

We finally reached the hotel that we were staying at. It was about...oh ten o' clock when we got there. "Finally!" exclaimed Jeff who couldn't wait and climbed out the window of the car. "Jeff!" Matt exclaimed. "What? Riding in a car for seven hours bites." he replied. "You should be used to it by now Jeffro." Matt simply replied walking in the hotel to check us in. Jeff just brooded at Matt's words. I laughed at Jeff's facial expression. Not even five minutes later Matt came back with our keys. "Okay...I've got some good news...and some bad news...mainly...bad news." he said.

"What's the good news?" asked Jeff. "The good news is we have rooms this times thanks to yours truly." he said. I mumbled, "Stupid Vince for not booking the rooms for us like he promised.." "Okay what's the bad news?"asked Dave. " Well...Jeff and I are rooming together.....which leaves... the other room to...." "Me and _him_!?" I said pointing towards Dave. He growled. "I'd rather die than share a room with _it_ over there!" he growled out. I glared at him. If looks could kill...he'd be massacred. But..what he called me slightly hurt. But I brushed it off._"What the hell? His comment shouldn't have hurt me..." _ I thought to myself. Matt tossed Dave the keys. "Sorry. But Vince won't let Dani room with Jeff after what happened last time. And I have to keep an eye of Jeffro because someone has to keep an eye on his hurt ass." Matt said. Jeff stuck his tongue out at Matt.

"I'm not a baby Matt! I can take care of myself!" he snapped back at the elder Hardy. Matt just rolled his eyes and walked in back in the hotel with Jeff following. "Hey I'm not done with you!" Jeff called out to Matt. With Jeff leaving, that just left me and Dave alone. As Dave opened his mouth to insult me, I grabbed the keys from him and went to our room not listening to his yelling. _"Like I care what he has to say...." _I thought to myself. I walked to our room and quickly dropped off my stuff. As I turned around, there stood Dave scowling. " You should know by now that when I talk _you listen_." he growled. "Like hell!" I snapped back. I grabbed the spare key to the room and walked out the door. "Hey where the hell do you think your going?" he yelled at me. "Out!" I yelled back at him not wanting to tell him where I was going.

I needed to get out for fresh air. I couldn't stand the thought of being in the same room as Dave. And I needed to cool down before I went and stayed in hell. I walked out of the hotel, going in some direction. I didn't know where I was going, and frankly I didn't care. I just needed to get away and get fresh air. Dave and I have never gotten along. From the first day we butted heads. He hated me and I hated him. Well....hate is a strong word. I dislike him...greatly. I walked down some empty street glaring at the guys who kept whistling towards me. "Hey baby come on over here. We wanna show you something!" one guy called. I just kept quiet and walked on down the street. "_Stupid men."_ I thought.

As I continued walking, the lights started flickering. I thought nothing of it. So I continued walking. That is...until I heard footsteps following me. I stopped thinking it was one of those stupid people. Then the footsteps stopped. I continued to walk my eyes narrowing as the footsteps went up again. As I walked passed a dark alley way, I was grabbed roughly into the alley and pushed into the wall. I looked at my attacker. "Brooks what the hell!?" I cried trying to get out of his grip. Which was stronger than normal. _"Just like my dream...."_ I thought. "Why hello there Dani. Now what are you doing walking these dangerous streets.....alone?" Phil said mockingly.

"None of your business now let me go!" I cried. "I don't think so half breed." he replied his eyes glowing red. I went pale. _"He knows....?" _I thought. "You have to be eliminated half breed. Or turn into one of us." he says baring his fangs. _"Us?" _I thought. "No!" I cried as his face came closer to my neck. He sunk his teeth into my neck and started to drink. I grew weaker. I was afraid to let my vampire side out to take Phil out. I suddenly felt Phil pull away hissing. I couldn't see who he was hissing at,but I saw a figure standing there attacking Punk. Everything started to get hazy as I fell into darkness.

_**Dani: Well what do you think? Reviews pleaaaase. :D**_


	2. Chapter 2

**Carrie: Hey guys Carrie here A.K.A Coolchic79260 here and I got the next chapter here**

_Punk Muse: Do I kill her_

_Carrie: Wait and see Dumbass_

_Punk Muse: What did I do?_

_Carrie: You did not just ask me that_

_Punk Muse: I think I did_

_Carrie: While I pay no attention to the Cult Leader Dani and I would like to think Billy and Myself (I sound like I'm self centered here lol) for reviewing the last Chapter now on with the Story_

**Dave's P.O.V.**

I was laying down in my bed trying to get over the fact that I had to share a room with _that creature_ I swear next time I see Vince I would bite him to death. That's right I'm a full fledged vampire I don't know if there are any other vampires in the WWE or not but I really don't care just as I got up and starting walking I sensed that there was another vampire around here.

"_Not that it concerns me." _I thought then I starting to think about Dani for some reason if they were attacking her I shouldn't care but for some reason I did so I started to try to find where the vampire was the more I walked out the stronger my senses were then as I got down to an alley I saw brooks with some woman _"Probably another whore_." I thought as everyone knew that Phil was the second biggest man whore in the locker room the first being me

Then I saw who he had in his arms it was _her _I wasn't surprised but then when I saw what he was doing to her I had to stop him so I ran over and tackled him "Dave what the hell?" He asked me "Phil what are you doing to her?" I asked him "Why do you care Dave you don't like her." It was true I hated her with a passion but for some reason I wanted to protect her "Because not even _she _deserves to be bitten by you."

"Dave you don't understand." Phil said "She is a half breed." _"A Half breed?" _I thought I knew there was something I didn't like about her but I didn't know she was a Vampire let alone a half breed "So that still doesn't mean that you should kill her." I told Phil "Dave your full fledged just like me you should understand." Phil said "Look if I want her to die it will be by my hand got it?" I asked as I got in Phil's face

"I almost killed her let me finish." That was the last straw I started beating up on him until I was satisfied after he was a bloody mess and barely living I looked at Dani then I picked her up and carried her back to the hotel. Why is it that I'm doing it for her? I may never know but all I know is that if she is going to die by being half breed then she will die by my hand and mine alone.

After we got back to the hotel I laid her down on my bed and I examined her she was really pale and had bite marks really deep lucky I can get rid of those bite marks before anyone sees then I did a spell and they were gone. Then as I saw she was getting paler I did another spell to stop that I don't know why I was healing her and helping her. Maybe because if she was hurt, went missing, or dead I would get blamed for it and I really didn't want to have so much heat on me when Vince already hates me after I healed her I went on the couch and went to sleep.

A few hours later I woke up and she was still sleeping _"Damn she can sleep long." _I thought as I watched her sleep. Why was I being so nice to her and helping her out? She was a half breed. I'm supposed to kill half breeds or turn them in to full fledged vampires like myself. But why was I helping her out was beyond me then I heard her moan "Where am I?" She asked "Finally you're awake." I said then she turned over and looked at me.

**Carrie: So how was that guys?**

_Punk Muse: I can't believe you made Dave do that?_

_Batista Muse: I would be glad to do it again Punk._

_Punk Muse: Want to bet Dave?_

_Batista Muse: *Gets in Punks face* Yeah I do_

_Me: Read and Review Everyone :D_


	3. Chapter 3

_**Dani: Okay everybody I hope you like this chapter :D Thanks for everyone who reviewed this story **_

_**Dani's P.O.V**_

As I opened my eyes I was surprised I thought I was going to be dead for a moment there but I didn't know where I was "Where am I?" I asked myself then I heard a voice that I wish I didn't hear "Finally you're awake." Dave said then I looked at him "Brooks almost killed you if I have not shown up." He said _"Why would he save me?" _I thought then I found the answer "You probably did it because you would be blamed for it." I said "I have a heart you know." He said "Where in your foot?" I asked

"You know you should be kissing my ass for saving your life!" He yelled "What if I didn't want saving?" I asked "Look I didn't want you to die ok!" He said and I just looked at him. Why would he not want me to die? "And why not!?" I shot back. " I don't know!! And right now it doesn't matter you ungrateful brat!! You're alive! That's all that matters! No drop it!" he all but yelled. I went silent. "...Thank you Dave...." I whispered closing my eyes again and sighing. He silently paced the floor.

"Great....now I have to protect you..." he mumbled. "Protect me? From what?" he stopped pacing an looked at me. "Don't play dumb. From the full fledge vampires!" he snapped. I went pale for a moment. _"He knows....?" _I thought. "Yes I know. I know that your a half breed vampire." he said looking me straight in the eye. "How did....you're a full fledge aren't you....?" I asked starting to worry. Hey you would to if you were in the room with someone who's trying to kill you and your kind. "Yeah." he replied. "But don't worry I won't kill you....not yet anyway if at all. I don't want Vince killing me for your disappearance." he replied.

"Nice to know you care." I responded sarcastically. "Hey I'm trying to be nice here and not kill you." "So you're protecting me to save your ass in other words right?" I asked knowing the answer "Pretty much." He said rudely "I knew it was for yourself I never known Dave Batista to do anything for anyone but his self." I said going to my bed before he had the chance to say anything.

Why would he save me I may never know? Maybe he liked me. Scratch that ever since he broke up with his second wife he never loved anyone but his daughters. I bet he just saved me to protect his own ass

_**Dave's P.O.V.**_

That ungrateful little bitch I should kill her here and now but if I did I would be the first person that everyone would be pointing fingers at. Damn it why is it that every time something happens to that bitch I get blamed for it. Maybe if I start being nice to her for appearances sake then maybe no one would kill me if something happened to her. I looked at her sleeping figure. I glared at her sleeping figure. _"She looks sorta cute sleeping..." _he thought. I growled at myself. "She's nothing but a worthless half breed." I mumbled to myself.

I looked the her sleeping figure again. I growled at her. As much as I hated her with a passion, I couldn't help myself wondering what it would be like to be with her. _"Dammit Dave snap out of it! She's a half breed. You're supposed to kill those creatures!" _I mentally scolded to myself. I glared at her as I went to bed. "Better start treating her right before I kill her...I suppose it's the least I can do before I end her existence. I got in bed and closed my eyes. As I fell into slumber a question came into my head.

"_Why didn't she let her vampire side out earlier....?"_

_**Punk's P.O.V.**_

I walked back to the hotel room a bloody wreck. _"Damn Dave...you'll pay for this..."_ I thought growling. My wounds started to heal. I opened the door to my dark hotel room expecting it to be empty. But I was wrong."You let her escape Punk!" growled a voice. I shut the door, leaving the room pitch black. "Master it wasn't my fault! I almost killed her until Dave came and stopped me!" I cried afraid of what was to happen to me.

"Dave? Batista?" growled his voice. " Yes master. Dave came and_ protected_ her. He's a traitor to all of us full fledges." I replied trying to reason with him. "Hmm.....he'll have to pay for that....for now though...keep a close eye on the half breed and next time she's alone....finish her...got it!?" he growled at me. "Yes master." I said bowing. "Good. I will report Dave to Hunter." he said before disappearing.

"_Dave...you fucked with the wrong vampire..."_ I thought smirking.

_**Dani: Alright I'd like to thank Carrie for helping me with this chapter :D I owe you one. Reviews please :D**_


	4. Chapter 4

**Carrie: Hey guys Carrie here**

_Batista Muse: Hey Carrie_

_Carrie: Hey Dave :D And Thank you so much for starting the Chapter for me Dani :D and me and her would like to think JadeRose1 and Animal Luvr 4 Life for reviewing the last chapter you guys Rock now on with the Story :D_

**Dani's P.O.V.**

***Dream***

_I was pushed roughly against the wall in my room. "You're mine." growled Dave. He roughly kissed me growling at the same time. I moaned and kissed him back just as roughly. He broke the kiss growling more and ripped my shirt off and quickly removed my pants and panties. I moaned, my face flushing furiously. He started biting my neck softly and kissed every spot he bit. He continued down my body continuing _

_I whimpered growing wet with every kiss and bite. As he reached my womanhood, he smirked. "Well someone's excited." he said. I was about to respond when he put his mouth on my womanhood. "Ahh! D-Daaave!" I cried. I tried to move my hips, but he held them still, continuing to taste me. I cried coming close to my climax as he went faster. _

_My face flushed more, if that's even possible, and screamed his name as I came. He smirked and kissed me forcefully and picked me up laying me on the bed. "Dave....I need you...I want you..." I whimpered. "You want me baby?" he whispered huskily in my ear. He quickly entered me, causing to cry out in pain and pleasure. _

_He waited for me to adjust. Tears fell from my eyes. He kissed them away. "You alright baby?" he asked gently, all rough, animal instincts gone. I nodded my head. He slowly started to move. I moaned loudly. He started to move faster and faster. "Oh baby you're so tight." he moaned loudly going faster and harder. I started to whimper and moan moving my hips in rhythm with his thrusts. _

"_Dave!!" I cried slowly reaching my climax. "Dani..." he growled going faster. We both reached our climax with each other's names on our lips. _

***End Dream***

"What the hell?" I asked myself as I woke up and it was morning _"Did I have a wet dream about Dave?" _I thought as I got dressed and soon as I got out of my room and saw Dave had ordered room service _"Lazy bastard doesn't want to leave the room." _"You can have some too you know." He said as I looked at him "Don't worry I didn't poison it or else I wouldn't eat any." Then I sat down and ate some waffles "Ok why are you being nice to me all of a sudden?" "Because if I'm going to protect you then I might as well tolerate you." He said

"Well why do you want to protect me then?" I asked him "Like I said last night if you're going to die it will be by my hand and my hand alone." He said "But don't worry I'm not going kill you for a long while." "Don't you mean you're scared to kill me?" I asked him as I drank some orange juice "Shut up I could kill you right here and now but then Vince and everyone else would hate me so it's not going to happen." "So still want to save your ass?" I asked him as I got up and started going to my room "I care about you a bit ok!" He said then I looked at him and he covered his mouth

**Carrie: How was that guys?**

_Batista Muse: I'm being nice that's good_

_Carrie: Yep I had to add a twist :D Anyway read and Review Everyone :D_


	5. Chapter 5

_**Dani: Hey everyone :D I know it's been awhile but I'm updating this one today. Note: I did not write this. I made corrections here and there and changed some sentences but coolchic79260 did and I'd like to thank her for it since I lost my version of this chapter...anyway enjoy :D**_

_**Disclaimer: I only own Dani no one else.**_

_**Dave's P.O.V **_

I can't believe what just came out of my mouth! I just said I cared about her. I mean I do but only enough to protect her from full fledged vampires. And from guys who mistreat her but that was about it. But she wasn't supposed to know. "You care about me?" She asked "Yeah right.""Hey Believe it or not I have a heart too you know." I said "Where in your right big toe?" She asked "Ha ha" I said "It's true if I didn't would I have saved you last night?" I asked

"You saved me to save your own ass." She said "I know how you work Dave. You're all about yourself I'll even ask the sluts you had a one night stand with." "Do yourself a favor and get your head out of your ass." I said "Your head has been stuck in your ass the minute you were born." She said

"Why can't accept when people tell you that they care about you?" I asked her "I could but it's you I can't believe a word you say." She said "Oh so you're calling me a liar now?" I asked "Um yeah because you are one." She said

"Whatever. Think what you want." I replied turning on the television.

_**Dani's P.O.V.**_

"_Ass." _I thought as I started to walk out "Hey where are you going?" Asked Dave "None of your fucking business!" I yelled before I slammed the door and went to the bar _"Who the hell does Dave Batista think he is." _I thought _"He doesn't give a damn about anybody but himself. I swear if I could I would kill him in an instant." _"Hey Dani." Said Matt as he ran up to me "Oh hey Matt." I said

_"Something is not right about him." _I thought sensing something off about Matt. "Hey I'm about to go for a jog. Want to come along?" He asked me "Sure just let me go change into something better." I said "Alright see you in a few." Said Matt as he walked off. I went back to the room and put on a pair of black shorts and a black tank top. Just as I was about to walk out the door I heard Dave speak.

"If you think you're going jogging with Hardy think again." Said Dave "Something is not right about him today." "What I do with my friends is none of your goddamn business but my own," I said to him "And how did you know I was going to go jogging with him?" "I'm a full fledge remember?" "Yeah I remember but you're not going to stop me." I said as I ran out but for some reason I sensed that he was following me _"Just don't pay any attention to him Dani."_ I thought as I caught up with Matt "Sorry I took so long I had to deal with the asshole." "It's okay let's go." Said Matt as we went outside and started jogging.

We jogged for about fifteen minutes till we hit a dark part of the city "Um Matt why did you take me here?" I asked. He said nothing. "Matt what is going on?" I asked starting to get suspicious and worried. But I didn't let it show. "Simple he's under my control." Said a voice. I looked and saw Randy coming out from the shadows. "What do you mean?" I asked as Randy came closer "I mean I controlled him which led him here with you so I can kill you my little half breed." "How did you…You're Full Fledged aren't you?" I growled eyes glowing red. "You are correct my little half breed." said Randy as he got really close to me. I tried to run, but Matt grabbed me.

"I'm going to finish what Punk couldn't last night." He said as he got really close to me. He smirked and tried to bite my neck. Suddenly, Randy got knocked down and Matt let me go _"Huh?" _I thought as I looked up and saw who saved me me _"Oh great..."_

"You really need to be careful you know." Dave said obviously annoyed. "Hey! I didn't ask for this you know!" I growled "I know you didn't but it did happen anyway. Face it you find trouble where ever you go." Dave said "Do not!" I yelled wanting to kill him "Do too!" Dave yelled back I growled and tried to leave. "You're not leaving my sight for one minute!" "What if I do!" I snapped. "If you do then I'll kill your ass the minute I find you!" Then I froze in my tracks "You…wouldn't…" "Oh I do." Dave said smirking. "Fine you can watch over me , but don't talk to me." "Like I want to talk to _you _anyway." Dave said in an annoyed tone as he and I went back to the hotel

_**Dani: Hope you guys enjoyed it. :D Reviews = motivation and love :P **_


	6. Chapter 6

_**Carrie: Hey guys sorry we took so long with the Chapter but Dani and I had a lot going on in our personal lives and I've been working on my own fic's a lot but I hope this makes up for it :D :D Anyway we would love to thank everyone who reviewed and Vampiregirl2009 Wolfgirl77769 I told you before in one of my fics that I CAN'T Add Maria to all my stories and I don't think Dani can as well we're sorry and like I said in my last fic I like Maria but I can't add her to all my stories because I go along with the Current Storyline in them. Anyway on with the Story before Dani kills me for the long Author's note oh in this Edge isn't retired**_

_**Disclaimer: Dani and I only own Dani and Carrie and no one else you hear that WWE? We don't own any of your wrestlers! (You can keep Miz and Cole btw)**_

_**Dani's P.O.V.**_

"Carrie Kill me." I begged my best friend and practically my sister Carrie as we were at the Smackdown tapings and we had a match against each other "Ok how come?" She asked "What do ya think I have to share a room with Big Foots brother." I said disgusted "I don't see why you don't like him sissy he's a nice guy." She said "Sissy I'm not nice like you I don't get along with everybody like you." I told her freaking out "I don't either just ask Vicky how many times I put her in the hospital." She said with a laugh "Good point." I laughed a bit as well then stopped "What about Dave now he could be watching us right now." "I highly doubt it sissy." She said "You don't understand he says he wants to 'Protect Me'." I said freaking out still

"Protect you from what?" She asked sounding confused "I'll tell you later sissy." I said quickly feeling guilty since Carrie didn't know about me being a half breed… Hell she didn't know about Vampires period and I was scared to tell her because she's one of the nicest people yet homicidal people I've ever meant. I just couldn't do that to her "Um Sissy?" Carrie asked me waving her hand in front of my face getting me out of my trance "Huh what?" I asked quickly

"Our match is after Adam and Dave's which they're out there right now so we have to get ready." She said "Shit!" I yelled quickly getting in my bag and putting on a Mystical Encounters Tassleneck Viscose Top in Black, Mercy Billie Jeans in Black and a pair of combat boots. "See you out there sissy!" I yelled running out of the locker room

_**Carrie's P.O.V.**_

I seriously wish sissy would tell me what's going on she's been like this since I met her. I mean whatever she's hiding from me I'm sure I can handle it. I thought about it some more as I changed into a Cyberdog Parasite Vest in Pink, Techtronic Flares in Black and Pink and a pair of Demonia Tesla 107 Black Boots. "Carrie your match is next." A Stage Hand said "Alright" I said walking out to the ring "Why do I have a bad feeling that something bad is going to happen?" I asked myself as my theme _Lights Out _by _Breaking Benjamin _played and I went out first "The following Divas match is scheduled for one fall introducing first from Charleston, West Virginia Carrie!" Tony Announced as I walked down to the ring 'trying' keyword: Trying to be a good heel but I suck at it and the only reason I was one was because Adam was one and I was his on screen girlfriend as well as his off screen one.

As I adjusted my fingerless gloves _Issues _by _Escape The Fate _played and Dani came out next "And her opponent from San Antonio Texas. Danielle!" Tony announced as sissy came out and pretended to glare at me. God Why won't Vince and Adam see I suck as a heel?

_**Dani's P.O.V.**_

It was the end of the match and I felt weird and by the look of things so did Sissy. I gave her a look that said 'Let's end the match' and she nodded as she took off her favorite chain she puts on her boots for every match and put it on her fist then punched me knocking me down with them then quickly putting it back on her boot and pinning me and the ref counted which he did not see and pinned me and won "Here is your winner Carrie!" Tony announced as the WWE Universe booed her and she tried to look like she didn't care but it was hard since she loved the fans and wasn't good at being a heel. After she went to the back I got up weakly and followed. "I'm sorry sissy." Carrie said feeling bad "its fine sissy." I said hugging her "I know you hate being a heel."

"I'm not even good at it." She said "I know you're not but how about you talk to Vince about it." I suggested "I tried but he said as long as Adam is a heel and I'm his on screen girlfriend then I'm stuck as one too." She said sadly "I'll talk to Vince and…" I started to say but I got cut off by the lights going out and it started to get cold "What is going on?" I asked as the lights came back on and Carrie was pale as a ghost

"_Sissy_!" I screamed hugging her and trying to wake her up "Please get up." I cried and begged "Please sissy!" "She can't hear you." I heard a Voice laugh and I turned to see Punk "I have her soul." He said laughing and he showed me a locket with a glowing orb in it which was her soul "And you're too powerless to get it back you filthy half breed." He laughed evilly some more and I just glared and held sissy in my arms

_**Carrie: Oh oh Carrie's soul is gone. Will Dani or someone else get it back or will it be in Punk's Clutches forever? Read and Review Everyone :D**_


End file.
